I Was Wrong
by ShqipeNela
Summary: Don't ever jump to conclusions because you might end up being wrong.


Random Little One Shot.

I Got Bored.

**I Was Wrong **

* * *

><p>Sadness and anger are triggered when something heartbreakingly painful happens. I have never been so angry and sad in my life. How could he do this? I thought love was suppose to last forever, not be crushed in a blink of an eye. I gave him all of me and I thought he gave me all of him. Apparently that wasn't the only thing I was wrong about. I was wrong when I believed him when he said he was working late or when he said he was visiting his parents. I was wrong in hoping he changed his playboy ways.<p>

Well Fuck him, his hoes, his money, his clothes, his charm, and his ability to make anyone fall for him.

Including me.

While walking home from the library I volunteer work at, I headed into a nice restuarant so I could place a take-out order. I didn't expect Edward would be here with some trashy girl and I didn't expect seeing him kiss on her on the cheek. I didn't know what I should do. Should I go in and cause a scene? Should I walk up to her and rip the bitch in two? No, I have more class than that. I got my food and headed home.

I didn't eat.

* * *

><p>"Bella?" He called from the door. He made his way over to the living room, noticed all my shit packed, and me sitting on the couch.<p>

"Bella? What's wrong?" He gently made his way over to me, extended his hands out to embrace me in a hug. But I wouldn't be able to keep strong if I felt his arms around me. I needed to quickly break up with him so I wouldn't break down and cry.

"I saw you Edward." My voice broke as I said this.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I saw you with her Edward, at the the restuarant!" I strongly exclaimed. You can see the realization hit him hard.

"No! No, Bella you don't understand," he said forcefully.

"What's their to understand Edward? You plus her equals me cheated on ass hole." I reasoned.

"Bella Listen -"

"No, you listen. I'm leaving. We are forever done." I quickly grabbed my things and headed towards the door, hearing Edward shouting my name as I went.

* * *

><p>He called and I didn't answer. He came over to my friend Alice's house, where I'm currently staying, and I didn't open the door. I didn't want to hear his sorry ass excuses but I miss him so much. No One was more perfect than him. The way he touched me made me skin tingle. His little remarks made me blush tomato red. His laugh was so heavenly, and his appearence made me weak to my knees.<p>

Edward and I have been together on and off for about 2 years. We always get into silly little fights but it's always entertaining in our relationship. This time it's serious though. When someone cheats on you, they betray your soul. Edward crossed the line and now we can never go back.

Alice says to just relax and focus on myself for now. She thinks something amazing is going to happen but I seriously doubt it.

* * *

><p>During the middle of the night, I hear banging on the door. I quickly make my way over to the door before the noise can wake Alice. I open it and reveal a tired - looking Edward with something small in his hands, but I can quite see it. He doesn't even wait to be let in, he just pushes me gently to the side and enters the house.<p>

"Edward, I need you to leave." I couldn't deal with this now. It's only been a day. I needed at least a week to blow off some steam towards him.

"No. Some people say their are two sides to every story; so shut the fuck up and listen Bella." I gasp at his angry tone. "I didn't cheat on you. I invited my mother's personal shopper to dinner because she holds my mother's engagement ring in her possessions. I called my mom to meet up with me but she's busy taking care of my father, so she sent victoria instead. I needed the fucking engagement ring so I could propose to you Bells, but you jumped to conclusions without listening to me.

He took a deep breath.

"I love you Bella. The past day has been torture without you which proves how much I need you in my life. Your my only joy in this world so pease don't give up on us over this retarded missunderstanding. Please don't leave me again and I promise to never give you a reason to walk out on us. I need to hold you in my arms until forever is over.

He got down on his knee.

"Will you marry me?"

I'm a fucking idiot but I'm not dumb enough to say no to that.

"Yes." I whisper. He gets up and gathers me into his arms. His mouth immediately crashes onto mine and I can't hold back the moan that's begging to escape.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I say when he lets me breathe.

"It's alright Bella. As long as you realize how fucking wrong you were." he teases. I laugh and quickly bring his lips back to mine.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

Just a Story for Now.

I'm currently writing an amazing story so I'll upload it soon.

Review Lovelies.

Nela


End file.
